Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
Godzilla was a huge Alpha Predator from the beginning of the Dinosaurs, where he had to take down parasites like the M.U.T.O and such but, was forced into the ocean which he tanked the meteorite that killed all of the dinosaurs in point-blank range and hibernated until 1954 where we awoke him from his slumber and disasters followed; until 1999 came where one of the parasites which killed one of this Godzilla's species, hatched and caused the 1998 Ryukyu Islands earthquake and later, in 2014 the other M.U.T.O hatched and headed towards Hawaii which, Godzilla arrived as well and duked it out with the M.U.T.O, where it looked like Godzilla but, the M.U.T.O flew away. They do not meet again until in San Francisco where he beats both of them in excellent fashion. He then, walks off and swims into the sunset. For Godzilla's return, the King of the Monsters was revamped and given a new design that didn't look radically different from the established Godzilla designs like the Zilla design did. The MosterVerse Godzilla design is completely computer generated, just like the Third Street Godzilla. MosterVerse Godzilla's face is shaped very squarely, its neck is broad and appears to have gills. Its eyes are a yellow color, and its teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up as the previous Godzilla designs. MosterVerse Godzilla's nostrils are more separate than previous designs, with them being in opposite sides of the snout, making it more reptile-like instead of the more mammalian fashion of being close together in front of it. The design's head and neck seem to lean forward more so than any previous design. Its dorsal plates are smaller than the previous designs, but they still retain the core maple-leaf shape, although straighter and very sharp, somewhat like the MireGoji's. MosterVerse Godzilla's claws are black color, and its feet are wider and resemble an elephant's foot more than the other Godzilla designs do. Its skin is more reptile-like, crocodile-like and rougher than the other designs, and is a blackish color. Its body and tail are very wide as well, making it look somewhat bulkier than other Godzilla designs. Legendary has confirmed that their Godzilla's tail is 550 feet and 4 inches long, his height is 355 feet, there are exactly 89 dorsal plates running down his back, the palm of his hands are 34 feet and 4 inches each, and that his roar can be heard from three miles away. Battle vs. Zilla Junior (by Weew1213) A man sits up from his bed, yawns, and stretches... He then, remembers that today is the "American Godzilla face-off." He turns and slides out of the bed. He stands up and takes a moment to look around. Noticing that the room's pitch-black, he lets his eyes adjust and walks over to the light. He then, flicks it on and it temporarily blinds him. Even though he just sees one big color, which is white, he's gotten into a habit of what he does in the morning everyday. He opens the door and begins walking into the cafeteria. But, something he doesn't know about is the woman fileing paperwork as she's walking down the hallway towards him, but before they can bump into each other, he gains his sight back and stops, just in time too. "Miss, could you please watch where you are going?" He kindly asks her. She apologizes and they go their seperate ways. He then, goes on his way towards the cafeteria. The second he gets there, he goes straight for the coffee machine and starts it. Once it's done, he gets a mug and puts it under the machine. He waits for it fill it up and takes it. Not caring that the coffee is fiery hot, he takes a sip and smiles. "That's one good cup of joe." He then, takes another sip. After that, he heads towards his office and takes sips of his coffee. Once he reaches his office, he sits down in his chair and looks down at the paperwork on his desk and begins working on it. A couple of hours pass and the same soldier from a week ago is on the search for the general once more. He looks in every room as he passes and stops to think for a bit. "Where could he be? Of course! The gym! Since he wasn't in his office, he must be there!" He thinks to himself and begins to head towards the gym. He, of course, finds the general on the bench press, lifting 100s with ease. "General... uh...." He yells. "Yes Sergeant. They're ready for me?" The general asks while lifting the bar. "Yes sir." He replies. "I'll be there in a moment. Dismissed." He orders him and continues, lifting it with ease. "96, 97, 98, 99, 100." He counts in his head every time he lifts the bar. He then, puts the bar on the rest and sits up. He then, stands up and takes a towel from the showers and dries himself off. Once, he does that he heads toward the curtain again but, once he does get there he stops and thinks for a moment. He still remembers what Lord Raiden said about the fights and spits on the ground in disregard. "Glad that motherf**ker is dead." He snickers and walks through the curtain. He once again hears that beautiful roar of the crowd. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for TriStar vs Legendary?!" He asks the audience. The crowd obviously cheers in response. “Well, you’re not going to get it? You wanna know why?” The crowd boos and asks “Why?” “Don’t leave! The reason is because the name has been changed to American Godzilla Face-off! Now, the simulation is ready!” He announces and once he lets them know, the desert arena transforms into Manhattan. The crowd both hear roars, both very distinctive in their own manner, from different sides of the arena. “In the left corner, from the ruins of Madison Square Garden, weighing at 60,000 tons, he is Zilla Junior!” the General announces and the crowds cheers. “And in the right corner, from the Pacific Islands, weighing at 164,000 tons., he is Godzilla (2014)!” He announces and the crowd cheers once more. "If you cannot spot either monsters, look up at the screens above the arena, which has cameras on both of them.” He announces.The camera could barely keep up with Zilla Jr but, it was quite opposite Godzilla (2014). You could barely see him, not because he was fast but, because he was underwater, swimming towards the dock in the New York Harbour. Zilla Junior moved quickly around each building, eventually finding the Empire State Building, quickly scrambling up to the top. But, as that was happening, Godzilla slowly rose up from the harbour, growling at his opponent. When Zilla spotted his opponent, he roared at him, challenging the other monster. Soon after this, Godzilla stomped and it felt as if it shook the arena, and in response to the challenge, he let out such a roar that for sure, shook the arena. Zilla jumps off of the Empire State and lands on the street, charging, full speed, straight at his opponent. Godzilla notices this and charges, full speed as well. The aggression towards one another, increases after every step. Once Zilla Junior gets close enough to jump onto his opponent, which he does, he is then caught by Godzilla. He is grabbed by the neck and slammed into Chrysler building and the building falls down as well. Once the dust settles, he walks over to see his beaten opponent, but, the only thing he sees is a hole in the ground. He looks down to investigate and behind him, he hears rumbling. Just as he decides to turns around, Zilla Jr leaps onto his back and scratches and bites at his head. Godzilla flails around but, to no avail. His arms cannot reach behind his head so, he slams himself into building, hoping to injure his opponent but, Zilla Junior jumps off his back, just in time too. When Zilla Junior's opponent has fallen over, he then blasts him with his green atomic breath and roars in victory. He then, turns around but, is stopped when hears something sounding like a charge of energy. Amongst the dust, he sees the a bright blue aura and the shadow of his opponent moving closer and closer to him, as the sound gets louder. Godzilla's face appears out of the dust and returns with some atomic breath of his own, burning his opponent. He then, bends over and grabs Zilla by the throat. He then, begins squeezing and Zilla responds with scratches to the chest with his feet and some kicking. Godzilla then, lets go and Zilla takes a moment to take a breath but, before he can, his opponent moves closer to him. Zilla turns around and hits him in the side which, he slides to side a bit. Zilla then, whips his tail in the opposite direction and smacks him right across the face. All that does, is make Godzilla angrier. He charges his opponent in a headbutting-like fashion, in which, Zilla moves out of the way and scratches his eye. Godzilla then, stops and smacks him with his tail and that knocks him into the Empire State building, so hard, that after he is hit, his opponent hears whimpering. He then, falls onto the ground, in a battered state. Godzilla then, picks him up by the neck, forces open his jaw and charges himself up. Once he is fully charged, he blows his atomic breath down his throat, detaching it from the neck. Once the body falls down, he rips the head in half. He then, drops both pieces and roars in victory. The crowd cheers! “Send out the Roota bots.” The General whispers to his sergeant and to which, he nods in response. He then, gestures other soldiers to send them out. These Roota bots, look like those deep sea submarines you see in Which they do, the tiny machines, well, tiny to Godzilla, point these blue lasers at him. They seem to annoy Godzilla , and drive back to where he entered the arena. The arena then, turns back into its desert-like state. The camera could barely keep up with Zilla Jr but, it was quite opposite Godzilla (2014). You could barely see him, not because he was fast but, because he was underwater, swimming towards the dock in the New York Harbour. Zilla Junior moved quickly around each building, eventually finding the Empire State Building, quickly scrambling up to the top. But, as that was happening, Godzilla slowly rose up from the harbour, growling at his opponent. When Zilla spotted his opponent, he roared at him, challenging the other monster. Soon after this, Godzilla stomped and it felt as if it shook the arena, and in response to the challenge, he let out such a roar that for sure, shook the arena. Zilla jumps off of the Empire State and lands on the street, charging, full speed, straight at his opponent. Godzilla notices this and charges, full speed as well. The aggression towards one another, increases after every step. Once Zilla Junior gets close enough to jump onto his opponent, which he does, he is then caught by Godzilla. He is grabbed by the neck and slammed into Chrysler building and the building falls down as well. Once the dust settles, he walks over to see his beaten opponent, but, the only thing he sees is a hole in the ground. He looks down to investigate and behind him, he hears rumbling. Just as he decides to turns around, Zilla Jr leaps onto his back and scratches and bites at his head. Godzilla flails around but, to no avail. His arms cannot reach behind his head so, he slams himself into building, hoping to injure his opponent but, Zilla Junior jumps off his back, just in time too. When Zilla Junior's opponent has fallen over, he then blasts him with his green atomic breath and roars in victory. He then, turns around but, is stopped when hears something sounding like a charge of energy. Amongst the dust, he sees the a bright blue aura and the shadow of his opponent moving closer and closer to him, as the sound gets louder. Godzilla's face appears out of the dust and returns with some atomic breath of his own, burning his opponent. He then, bends over and grabs Zilla by the throat. He then, begins squeezing and Zilla responds with scratches to the chest with his feet and some kicking. Godzilla then, lets go and Zilla takes a moment to take a breath but, before he can, his opponent moves closer to him. Zilla turns around and hits him in the side which, he slides to side a bit. Zilla then, whips his tail in the opposite direction and smacks him right across the face. All that does, is make Godzilla angrier. He charges his opponent in a headbutting-like fashion, in which, Zilla moves out of the way and scratches his eye. Godzilla then, stops and smacks him with his tail and that knocks him into the Empire State building, so hard, that after he is hit, his opponent hears whimpering. He then, falls onto the ground, in a battered state. Godzilla then, picks him up by the neck, forces open his jaw and charges himself up. Once he is fully charged, he blows his atomic breath down his throat, detaching it from the neck. Once the body falls down, he rips the head in half. He then, drops both pieces and roars in victory. The crowd cheers! “Send out the Roota bots.” The General whispers to his sergeant and to which, he nods in response. He then, gestures other soldiers to send them out. These Roota bots, look like those deep sea submarines you see in Which they do, the tiny machines, well, tiny to Godzilla, point these blue lasers at him. They seem to annoy Godzilla , and drive back to where he entered the arena. The arena then, turns back into its desert-like state. “Ladies and Gentlemen, come back for Soul-Sucking Demons, the season finale!” The general announces before he walks off. Expert's Opinion Godzilla (2014) has the better durability and strength advantage. How could I forget about his size advantage?! Zilla Junior is an awesome warrior but, he wasn't the alpha predator here. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Giants Category:Movie Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Prehistoric Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors